Heroic Animals
In October of 2013, the final animal of the teir 2 collection has arrived: Heroic Animals. These robust creatures have superpowers that allow them to aide you, your friends, and your other animals! A huge THANK YOU to JohnnySilver for the screenshots. 'I Need a Hero' The Heroic animals visit for a two week period. You can obtain them from your farm or from a friend's farm. 'Calling Heroes to Your Farm' To request a Heroic animal to visit your farm, you must give love to the animals on your farm. A silhouette of a sheep's head is in the lower right-hand corner with a progress bar below it to show how much love you've given. It takes around 35 Love hearts to fill the progress bar. Once the bar is full, the outline will fill into the icon of the Heroic Sheep (See image below). PERK: When your friends visit your farm and give love to your animals, this also counts towards filling the progress bar below the silhouette. To invite the animal to your farm, click on the sheep's head icon. This will randomly call one animal from family available, i.e. during the sheep event, you could invite a standard white sheep, a brown sheep, a black sheep, a talking sheep, or the Heroic Sheep. WARNING: Once you click the icon, you start a 3 hour timer. If the animal is not tamed in the three hours, it returns to the "forest" and you start all over. To ensure that a Heroic animal visits your farm, you can summon one instantly using three crowns. Crowns are obtained by continuing to "Tame" Heroic animals. More information on giving animals the royal treatment below. 'Taming Heroic Animals' Once you have an animal, a meter to the right of the animal who is visiting shows how much of a chance you have of taming the animal. Depending on the type of animal, you start with various percentages. White sheep, for example, started at 60%, brown at 40%, black at 20%, and talking at 10%. Heroic animals all start with the meter at 0%. To raise the meter, give it Love. You can give it 10 to 20 Love hearts for a chance of taming the animal. Each heart raises the meter 1%. Once you've entered at least 10 hearts the "Tame" button below the meter will be activated. When you are ready, push the button and see what happens! If you get the animal, a new window will appear that congratulates you. If not, another window will appear that says you've failed. If you fail, the meter will retain 1% for every 10 Love hearts you entered. You will need to begin the process of entering hearts again, and then push the "Tame" button to see what happens. If an animal visits your farm that you do not wish to tame, you can send it back. Above the image of the animal is a button that says "Send Back." Click it to send the animal back immediately, rather than waiting the three hours. PERK: You can also tame animals on your friends' farms. When you scroll through the list of your friends, you will see a Heroic Sheep's icon if your friend has an animal visiting. You'll have to go to that friend's farm and click on the sheep icon to find out which animal is visiting. Fortunately, if you tame an animal on another's farm, both you and your friend benefit! You will each get the animal, or if you or your friend already have the Heroic animal, you will receive a crown. (Only Heroics will reward with crowns) If you tame an non-Heroic animal the animal will appear in your inventory. Finally, during an event, only animals from a given family will appear, but you can use three crowns to invite a Heroic animal from another family to visit the farm. When you do that, the sheep icon that appares in your friend's list will be gold instead of off-white. 'The Care and Feeding of Heroes' Heroic animals are VERY high maintenance. They take lots of Love Points, lots of Gold, and lots of a new element to earn called crowns. 'On the Map' You can only have ONE Heroic animal on a map at a time. So your Heroic Pig can be in your Toy Village, your Heroic Chicken can be on the Tiny Beach, and the Heroic Sheep can be on the farm; but you can have all three on your Tiny Farm at once. Also, you can only own ONE Heroic animal of a species. During a given Heroic animal event, once you have the Heroic animal, you can continue to tame them, but you won't earn another animal. Instead, you will earn CROWNS. The crowns are very useful as they allow you to level up your Heroic animal. 'Leveling Up' As you increase the animal's level, you advance the strength of the animal's skill: *You start with your animal at Level One which allows your skill to reach level 3 *One crown and some gold will move your animal to Level Two, and allow your skill to reach level 5 *Two crowns and some gold will move your animal to Level Three and your skill to progress up to level 7 *Three crowns and some gold will move your animal to Level Four and your skill progress to level 9 *Four crowns and some gold will move your animal to Level Five and your skill to level 10 The advantage of progressing your animal up in Levels will give you more gold and experience, and the advantage of progressing the skill will allow you to use the skill with fewer Love Points or allow you to use the skill on more animals. For more detail on the skills, read about the individual animals below. 'Using Skills' Different animals require a different number of Love Points to activate the animal's skill. You still give love to your animal, the way you do with other animals, but once the required number of hearts is reached, a lightening bolt bubble will appear above the Heroic animal instead of the rotating heart. Touching the bubble will open the animal's statistics window where you can select the "Use Skill" button. A new window will prompt you if you want to use the skill. After you select "Yes," the next steps are dependent on the animal. Some will ask you to select other animals to deliver the skill. Others will ask you to select one of your friends. As the Heroics are a new breed, the options are still unknown for what other possibilies they may possess. For a run-down of current skills, read about individual animals in the list below. 'Heroic Animal Guide' Below is a list of the Heroic animals. It includes their progress and a description of their skills. 'Heroic Sheep' The Heroic Sheep is a stout little creature. He has off-white wool with tribal markings on his face. His horns are wrapped with leaves and he wiggles his ears and tail just like the sheep. The Heroic Sheep's special power is called Big Eater. The power allows you to select one animal to make hungry instantly. This is particularly useful with animals that take a long time to cycle, like Unicorns or Zebras. Level 1 of the skill takes 15 Love Points to activate it and using it once brings you to Level 2. Successive use of the skill increases the level of the skill and reduces the number of Love Points required to use the skill. By Level 10, it takes only 5 Love Points to use the skill. When you have all five sheep (white, brown, black, talking, and Heroic), you will receive two trophies, the Golden Heroic Sheep Statue and the Sheep Family Statue. 'Heroic Chicken' The Heroic Chicken is quite the creature. Larger than the regular chickens, he has a horn growing from his forehead and his comb flickers with flames. His body feathers are off-white, his head is dark brown, and his head feathers and tail are red. The Heroic Chicken's special power is called Flood of Love. When you fill the chicken's meter with love, you can give love to ALL of the animals on a friend's farm. The first use of this skill will cost you 30 Love Points. Repeated use of the skill will reduce the number of Love Points required to use this skill. The reward for having all five members of the chicken family is the Golden Heroic Chicken Statue. 'Heroic Pig' The Heroic Pig is dressed to impress. He is a heafty pink pig with a Roman centurion helmet and cape. He chews his mouth, stamps the ground, and wiggles his tail and ears just like the other pigs. The Heroic Pig's special power is called Fearless Order. When you use this power, you can reduce the time it takes for animal cycle by 30 minutes. This is particularly useful with animals who have shorter cycles, where the power of the Heroic Sheep is better for animals with longer cycles. The first level of this power will cost you 10 Love Points and you'll be able to select two animals. The second level will allow you to select three animals. The fourth level will only cost you 9 Love Points for the three animals. Level 10 will allow you to select 10 animals. The reward for collecting all five members of the pig family is the Golden Heroic Pig Statue. 'Heroic Dairy Cow' The Heroic Dairy Cow is a cream colored cow with red spots. He also has a classically themed outfit. He wears a winged-golden helmet and a toga with gold trim. The Heroic Dairy Cow's special power is called Best Friend. When you use this power, you are able to give Love one more time to a friend's farm. Normally, after you've visited 15 of your friends' farms, the "Help" request disappears. Using this skill will reactivate the "Help" request on all of your friends; however you may only select one more. You will receive the Love Point, Gold, and experience points when you visit the farm as well as the experience points from the animal you gave love to. After using this skill a few times, the number of Love Points required to activate it will reduce by one. So, skill Level 2 uses only 14 Love Points. The reward for collecting all five members of the dairy cow family is the Golden Heroic Dairy Cow Statue. 'Heroic Bighorn Sheep' Information coming soon! The reward for collecting all five members of the bighorn sheep family is the Golden Heroic Bighorn Statue.